Flame's Quiz
This time Flame is asked questions by his author. Hopefully he won't get pissed off! Transcript (Flame walks in with a pissed face) YoshiRocker13: (sighs) Oh great Flame what now? Flame: RYLE IS A FUCKING DICK I TELL YOU!!! YoshiRocker13: Best to calm your shit Flame, your about to begin a quiz. Flame: (growls) Fine! 1. What is your real name? Flame: (starting to get pissed) Flame you fucking retard! 2. What is your surname? Flame: Why the fuck should I''' tell you?! 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Flame: Don't have any. 4. What is your favorite color? Flame: Red. 5. What is your favorite animal? Flame: FUCK ALL ANIMALS! 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Flame: A HUMAN YOU FUCKING DICKBRAIN! 7. What is your favorite song? Flame: I fucking hate music. 8. What is your favorite band? Flame: REALLY!? 9. What is your favorite TV station? Flame: The Educational Channel. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Flame: Beating Bullies up. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Flame: To work at a fucking restaurant! 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Flame: (eye twitches) 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Flame: NO! 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Flame: (blushes) Well I might have a crush on Fox. 15. Are you cheating? Flame: No. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Flame: NO! 17. Do you drink often? Flame: Sometimes. 18. Do you smoke often? Flame: FUCK NO! 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Flame: Telling assholes the RIGHT. FUCKING. THING! 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Flame: Making kids cry when they are mean to me. 21. What's your sex life like? Flame: Never had. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Flame: What?!? 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Flame: Where I fucking killed Ryle. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Flame: (laughs) Watching Ryle beat up. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Flame: Beer. 26. What is your master goal in life? Flame: Never really had one. 27. What is your most recent wish? Flame: To get Ryle OUTTA TOWN! 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Flame: To have sex with Fox... YoshiRocker13: THAT will be near difficult to do. Flame: YOU NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU TRY! 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Flame: (growls) That fucking time I got Red-cap guy to get me some beer. 30. What is your worst weakness? Flame: I'M NOT FUCKING TELLING YOU '''THAT! 31. What is your worst fear? Flame: (shivers) Watching my friends get killed. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Flame: Sexy, Kind, Beautiful, Violent and Good Lookin' 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Flame: To get with Fox, kill Ryle and RULE THE FUCKING WORRRLD!!! (laughs manically then suddenly calms down) Next question please. 34. Who is your best friend? Flame: Fox. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Flame: THAT FUCKING PURPLE BITCH!!! 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Flame: I don't think I have anything planned... For now... 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Flame: (shudders) Red. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Flame: I would get Fox to kiss me right at the last second. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Flame: Planning to marry Fox. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Flame: Would it work with Red and Stacy? 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Flame: (pissed off) GO CRAZY AND KILL MYSELF ALSO!!! 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Flame: I would say: HEY YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG, BEST TO GO HOME AND SUCK YOUR MOMMA'S VAGINA ALL YEAR LONG TO MAKE SURE YOUR FUCKING DICK REMAINS IN PEACE YOU FUCKING COCK-HEADED DICKBRAIN!!! Heh, it works all the time. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Flame: I don't know really... 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Flame: RYLE!!! 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Flame: Seeing some creepy Black Dude about to destroy earth. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Flame: Heh, when I told Ryle to suck his mom's vagina.. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Flame: High School, AND DON'T FUCKING ASK WHY! 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Flame: The time I lost my best friends.. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Flame: Killed by Anger. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Flame: You'll soon see my friend. YoshiRocker13: Aaaaaand we're done. You can leave. Flame: GOOD! THIS QUIZ MADE ME FEEL LIKE FU- (YoshiRocker13 erases Flame's mouth) YoshiRocker13: (rests) Much better. END Category:OC Quizes